


5 veces en que los compañeros de clase de Stiles y Derek se dieron cuenta de que estaban en una relación comprometida y 1 vez Stiles se dio cuenta.

by Saorimaya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, dorm life-Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saorimaya/pseuds/Saorimaya
Summary: En donde Derek y Stiles son compañeros de cuarto en la universidad, y todos vieron eso venir antes que ellos."¿Cómo vas a llegar allí?", Pregunta Scott con escepticismo. Las camas altas son lo suficientemente difíciles por sí mismas, él no sabe qué poseía Derek y Stiles para juntar las suyas. ¿Por qué alguien trataría de crear una cama alta tipo loft en una diminuta habitación de dormitorio?





	5 veces en que los compañeros de clase de Stiles y Derek se dieron cuenta de que estaban en una relación comprometida y 1 vez Stiles se dio cuenta.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 Times Stiles & Derek's Classmates Noticed They Were in a Committed Relationship and 1 Time Stiles Noticed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070742) by [Survivah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Survivah/pseuds/Survivah). 



> Thanks to Survivah for giving me permission to translate his magnificent story, all the credits for its original author.
> 
> Gracias a Survivah por darme su permiso para poder traducir su magnifica historia, todos los creditos para su autor original.

\- Scott –

"¿Cómo vas a llegar allí?", Pregunta Scott con escepticismo. Las camas altas son lo suficientemente difíciles por sí mismas, él no sabe qué poseía a Derek y Stiles para unir las suyas. ¿Por qué alguien trataría de crear una cama alta tipo loft en una diminuta habitación de dormitorio? A menos que... "espera, ¿ustedes finalmente han comenzado, ya saben, a hacerlo?"

Stiles parpadea. Inclina su cabeza hacia un lado. Parpadea de nuevo. "¿Qué? Antes que nada, ¿hacerlo? ¿Estamos en la escuela secundaria? Y segundo, ¿yo y Derek? Somos amigos. Compañeros de habitación Compañeros de piso amigables que son amigos”.

"Stiles". Scott gesticula significativamente hacia la cama matrimonial de seis pies que ocupa el centro de la habitación.

"¿Qué?"

Y Stiles lo llama inconsciente. "¿Por qué necesitan esta cama tan grande si no estan-"

"¡Me caí de mi cama!"

"Qu-"

"¡Me caí! ¡Sabes que me muevo cuando duermo! ¡Ahora si me quedo en el medio de la cama, tengo más espacio! Ya no me levanto golpeando la alfombra”.

Scott recuerda docenas de desastrosas piyamadas de la infancia cuando se despertaba con uno de los pies agitados de Stiles o sus codos aventureros. "Supongo que tiene sentido".

"¡Gracias!", Responde Stiles engreído. "Mira, solo porque dos hombres son ambos bi, y compañeros de habitación, y uno de ellos está muy caliente, no significa que estén teniendo sexo. Saca tu mente de la alcantarilla, Scott.” Stiles acaricia una de las piernas del desván con aprobación. "Megaloft aquí me ha salvado algunos huesos rotos en más de unas pocas ocasiones." Y en la extraña y rara ocasión, no lo hace ", añade Stiles, su enfoque en enderezar uno de los edredones superpuestos," bueno, Derek generalmente duerme en encima de mí, por lo que me impide caer del borde”.

\- Isaac –  
Isaac casi termina con un problema particularmente complicado cuando escucha un sonido rítmico de la computadora en el escritorio de Derek. En la extraña cama combinada de Derek y Stiles, Stiles comienza a desenredarse de las mantas. "¿Están llamando tus padres, Derek?"

"Sí". Derek presiona un botón en la computadora portátil. "Hola mamá."

Isaac comienza a juntar sus notas. "Les daré un poco de privacidad, puedo hacer mi tarea en otro lugar-"

"No te preocupes por eso", dicen Derek y Stiles al unísono.

"¿Puedes oírme bien? ¿Está funcionando el video? ", Pregunta la computadora portátil.

"Estás entrando bien, mamá", le asegura Derek. "¿Cómo estás?"

"¡Estupenda! ¿Cómo va el segundo semestre?”

"Bien, solo, eh, supero mi difícil mitad de período". Derek se rasca la cabeza y mira hacia abajo, avergonzado.

"Estas llamadas son usualmente cortas", Stiles le asegura a Isaac mientras sale de la cama y comienza a hurgar en los montones de ropa en el suelo buscando un par de pantalones.

"¡Bien por ti cariño!", Se encoge de hombros la madre de Derek. "¿Y cómo está Stiles? ¿Dónde está el de todos modos? "

Stiles termina de abotonarse los pantalones y traquetea hacia la computadora portátil. "¡Aquí estoy!"

"¡Ahí estás!", Exclama la madre de Derek, su regocijo se nota incluso a través de los altavoces baratos de la computadora portátil. "¿El ensayo estuvo bien?"

Stiles asiente, doblándose para que la cámara pueda ver su rostro. "Gracias por el consejo sobre la conclusión".

"Cuando quieras querido. Ahora Stiles me envió un mensaje de texto y me dijo que ustedes cruzaron la bahía a San Francisco por un día, ¿cómo fue eso? "  
"Brumoso". Las cejas de Derek se agitan enfáticamente.

"Vimos muchas cosas... geniales..." Stiles se menea detrás de la silla del escritorio de Derek para encontrar un lugar cómodo frente a la cámara. "Voy a matar mi espalda de esta manera".

Suspirando, Derek se da vuelta en la silla para enfrentar a Stiles, lo coloca en su regazo con un brazo de forma superficial, luego rueda hacia su madre, un brazo firmemente alrededor de la cintura de Stiles.

"Eso está mejor", suspira Stiles, derritiéndose contra el pecho de Derek.

Stiles y Derek pasan los siguientes siete minutos y medio contando sus aventuras paseando por Ghiradelli Square, Pier 39, y por supuesto, el Castro, todo para el deleite de la madre de Derek, hasta que Stiles grita, "¡espera, la clase comenzó hace dos minutos!"

Derek maldice, pone a Stiles en el suelo, luego salta hacia su mochila. Desaparecen en un torbellino de abrigos y libros voladores, y no treinta segundos más tarde, la única señal de que estaban en la habitación es la débil voz que emana de la computadora portátil, diciendo: "espera, ¿cómo puedo colgar la llamada? ¿Hola? ¿Es este el...? Ahora estoy en pantalla completa”.

Isaac se acerca a la computadora portátil con la precaución de una gacela acercarse a un león herido. Él no es bueno con extraños. "¿Hola?"

"¡Oh!" La mujer de cabello oscuro en la pantalla mira hacia arriba. "¿De dónde vienes?"

"Yo estaba-" Isaac mueve una mano hacia el puff en el que estaba sentado, fuera del marco. "Haciendo tarea. Um, presionas el pequeño icono de teléfono rojo-”

"¿Estuviste aquí todo este tiempo?" Pregunta la madre de Derek con preocupación. "Oh cariño, espero que no te hayas sentido excluido".  
"No, no", Isaac le asegura rápidamente. "Stiles y Derek son, eh, ¿buenos anfitriones?"

La mujer sonríe ampliamente. Isaac puede ver de dónde Derek obtuvo su aspecto. "Ese es mi Derek. Y Stiles es muy querido. Estoy tan contenta de que se hayan encontrado".

"Oh, uh, sí", Isaac mira hacia la puerta. Él es tan malo con los padres. "Quiero decir, fue una especie de enfrentamiento aleatorio con el departamento de vivienda, pero creo que podría decir-"

La madre de Derek se ríe. "Oh, no te preocupes, estoy en la moda, ambos sabemos de lo que estoy hablando".

La cara de Isaac debe parecer confusa, porque ella continúa aclarando: "Ya sabes, cómo Stiles es el pequeño novio de Derek, o su pareja, o como sea que lo llamen en estos días. Derek no ha dicho nada, pero puedo decir que no son muy sutiles y yo hago video llamadas con ellos todas las semanas”. Su rostro se pone más serio. "¿Podrías quizás insinuarle a Derek que aún lo amaría si él saliera del closet? Él y Stiles están tan enamorados, que no quiero que sientan que no pueden hablar de eso conmigo”.

"Er", Isaac juguetea con el papel cuadriculado en sus manos. "No creo que ¿estén saliendo?"

La madre de Derek lo mira con confusión.

"¡Yo, quiero decir, todos pensamos que deberían hacerlo!" Isaac ofrece alentadoramente, "uh, ha habido una...apuesta, en la residencia desde que se conocieron, pero nada todavía. ¿Lo siento?"

La madre de Derek inhala con fuerza mientras asimila esta información, asintiendo para sí misma. "Ya veo". Se da un golpecito con un dedo en la barbilla, bebe un sorbo de té y luego dice: "¿Puedo unirme a esa apuesta?"

\- Allison –

El comedor siempre esta tan ruidoso y atestado que a veces Allison no puede soportarlo, pero bueno, toda su pandilla se reúne allí todas las noches para cenar juntos como una familia, por lo que tiene un poco de debilidad por el lugar.

Hay un ritmo: alguien envía un mensaje de texto al chat del grupo ("¿hay alguien para cenar?") Todos lo están, y marchan al comedor a las 6:30. Allison comió a lo grande en el almuerzo, por lo que tiene una ensalada para la cena, omitiendo todas las líneas y guardándoles una mesa. Luego se sienta, con tenedor en mano, y ve primero a Érica sentarse con su pizza y ensalada de frutas, luego Isaac con su Carne del Día y leche con chocolate, Scott y su hamburguesa, Lydia y su arroz con vegetales, y luego. Y entonces.

Stiles y Derek siempre aparecen al mismo tiempo, con dos bandejas a cuestas, una con carne, otra con cosas verdes, y luego se sientan juntos e intercambian comida.

"Te agarré un poco de pollo".

"¿Pollo?"

"Hoy temprano dijiste que querías un poco, así que pensé-"

"No, solo me sorprendió que lo recordaras".

"Sorpresa lo recordé. ¡Ha!"

"¿Puedo robar tu-"

"¿Por qué crees que lo tengo?"

"Toma algunos espárragos, podrías usar el hierro. Y me abastecí de esos pimientos rojos...”

"¡Mis favorito! Y desafié la línea del postre por ti, te lo haré saber, así que aquí está tu pastel de luna...”

"¡Me olvidé de que era lunes de pastel de luna!"

"Para eso me tienes a mí". ¿Zumo de naranja?"

"Zumo de naranja."

Satisfechos con sus comidas, Derek y Stiles toman sus utensilios al unísono y se acomodan, rozándose los codos de vez en cuando.

Lydia se vuelve hacia Jackson acusándolo. "Nunca me traes jugo de naranja".

\- Boyd –

Las duchas de Boyd son su tiempo tranquilo. La vida del dormitorio puede ser ruidosa y molesta, y Boyd no fue diseñado para tratar con estudiantes universitarios de primer año durante todo el día, por lo que tiene largas duchas a horas inusuales. Nadie más se ducha a las 5 en punto de la tarde.

Excepto por hoy aparentemente. Esos dos idiotas de la habitación 467 no paran de hablar.

"Espera, ¿Olvidé el champú otra vez? Dios, soy un idiota...”

"Aquí." Con el rabillo del ojo, Boyd ve un brazo peludo salir de una de las cabinas de ducha ofreciendo una botella de champú.

"Gracias Der-Bear".

"No me llames así".

"Lo amas."

No hay respuesta del puesto de "Der-Bear", pero tampoco hay negación.

Oh, Boyd piensa, estos son los bromistas que tienen a la gente apostando mucho dinero para que se junten.

"¿Oye Der-Bear?"

El brazo sale de la regadera de nuevo, sosteniendo una botella de lo que Boyd supone que es acondicionador.

"Gracias. Voy a recordar eventualmente comprar más cosas para el cabello, ¡lo juro!”

"No te preocupes por eso".

"Eres un tipo peludo, necesitas ese champú para lidiar con tu propio pelaje".

"No mucho. Además, nos- hrmm huh mmhmm mm. "

"¿Qué fue eso?" Pregunta la otra voz confundida. "No pude oírte".

"Nosotros, me gusta cuando olemos igual", murmura Der-Bear.

Boyd pone los ojos en blanco.

La otra voz se encoge de hombros, "¡awww eres un gran amigo! Ahora lávame la espalda”.

Boyd oye una de las duchas cerrarse, una cortina siendo abierta, el golpe de sandalias mojadas contra el piso, otra cortina siendo abierta, cerca, y luego "ahh sí. Ahora está el lugar al que nunca puedo llegar”.

"No tienes esperanza", dice Der-Bear con cariño. "¿Dóblate un poco para que pueda llegar a tu espalda baja?"

Boyd apresuradamente cierra el agua y toma su toalla raída. Él necesita salir de aquí antes de que la esponja vegetal baje más.

\- Lydia –

Lydia se enorgullece de poder contener su licor. Ella descubrió una fórmula hace mucho tiempo que le decía cuántas onzas de alcohol a prueba de alcohol debía tomar en una noche, basado en lo que había comido ese día, su peso actual hasta la mitad de la libra y el nivel deseado de embriaguez. . Como tal, está felizmente abrigada y borracha mientras su "manada de lobos" -como Scott suele llamar a su grupo de amigos- regresa a su dormitorio de la fiesta de la fraternidad.

Stiles, por otro lado, está colocado.  
Es lo suficientemente torpe como para pensar que es un desastre cuando está borracho: tambaleándose, golpeando accidentalmente a extraños que pasan por la calle, y riéndose todo el tiempo. Afortunadamente, Lydia observa con diversión, Derek se ha encargado de mantener a Stiles bajo control.

"Whooah", grita Stiles, tropezando con una grieta en el pavimento antes de que los brazos de Derek lo atrapen por el medio y lo tomen de costado. "Yo- whoo, está bien. ¡Muchas grietas! En el piso. Aunque me hayas atrapado".

Las mejillas de Derek son rosadas por el alcohol y por el frio de las 2 AM, pero suena sobrio cuando responde: "Te tengo".

"Y 'eres tan grrr”, Stiles hace una pose de culturista. "Podrías recogerme y llevarme a casa".

"Grrr", gruñe Derek, y se agacha para atrapar las rodillas de Stiles y alzarlo en un repentino y tambaleante andar nupcial.

Stiles chilla de risa y abraza a Derek por el cuello. Todo el grupo ha dejado de caminar ahora, demasiado distraído por los juegos de Derek y Stiles como para preocuparse por volver al dormitorio. Una de las manos de Stiles se extiende y acaricia la mejilla de Derek, pasando sus dedos exploratorios por sus pómulos y barba incipiente. Él se inclina, y todo el grupo colectivamente recupera el aliento. Lydia, con la precisión de una chica que era muy popular en la escuela secundaria, puede escuchar sus pensamientos: ¿es esto? ¿Estamos a punto de presenciar el momento en que estos dos han estado construyendo durante meses? ¿La historia de las relaciones se hará esta noche, y en la boda de Derek y Stiles, podremos decir que estábamos allí?

En ese silencioso momento de aprensión, la cara de Stiles se acerca a la de Derek, una mano todavía apoyada en su mejilla, electricidad en el aire, y finalmente, cuando apenas hay un milímetro de espacio entre ellos, Stiles gira la cabeza hacia un lado y raspa su mejilla a lo largo de Derek en un golpe repentino. "Me picas", se ríe, frotando su rostro contra la barba de Derek varias veces más antes de dejar caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Derek. "¡Vamos, llévame a casa, valiente caballero!"  
Lydia y Érica gimen al unísono, mientras todos los chicos ponen los ojos en blanco.

Para cuando están a la vuelta de la esquina del dormitorio, es tarde y hace frío, y están cansados. Nadie habla, simplemente avanzan penosamente sobre la hierba húmeda del patio hacia su edificio. Lydia está cerca de la parte posterior del grupo -sus tacones están demostrando ser un perjuicio- y Derek, que todavía lleva a Stiles, forma el vagón de cola. La campana comienza a sonar a las tres de la mañana, y Lydia escucha, apenas, el susurro de Stiles de "sabes que me gusta, te amo hombre, ¿verdad?"

Hay una pausa, tanto tiempo que Lydia se pregunta si Derek escuchó a Stiles en absoluto, pero luego, incluso más silencioso que Stiles, ella escucha "Yo también te amo".

Después de eso, queda en silencio, solo pasos silenciosos en la oscuridad.

Derek lleva a Stiles por los cuatro tramos de escaleras hasta su habitación.

 

\- Stiles –

Realmente deberían estar durmiendo. Es una noche de escuela, ambos tienen conferencias a las 8 AM mañana, y si siguen hablando, se despertarán tan tarde mañana por la mañana que no tendrán tiempo para tomar un café juntos.

¡Pero maldita sea, Stiles quiere escuchar el resto de la historia de Derek!

"-El profesor Keaton no sabía qué decir sobre eso," Derek termina, medio hablando con Stiles, medio en la almohada. "Simplemente se puso de pie con su tupé hacia los lados y terminó despidiéndonos diez minutos antes".

"¡No!"  
"Sí."

"Eso es hilarante."

"La mayoría de la clase se reía", admite Derek.

Stiles se burla. "No te das suficiente crédito, amigo. Eres hilarante."

"Fue una serie de circunstancias hilarantes", admite Derek, tirando del edredón aún más sobre sus hombros.

Suspirando dramáticamente, Stiles se acerca para sacudir el cabello de Derek. "Está bien, tú Humble Hubert".

Riéndose, Derek levanta una ceja. "Humble Hubert?"

"Estoy improvisando". Stiles se acomoda aún más bajo el brazo de Derek. "Mierda, ahora la manta está fuera de mis pies. Yuck”.

 

Derek hace una sentada rápida que hace temblar el desván, y voltea la brillante manta verde sobre los pies de Stiles, las cálidas manos colocan la tela alrededor de los dedos de los pies.

"¡Mi héroe!" Stiles se desmaya cuando Derek vuelve a tumbarse junto a él.

Derek hace una mueca, pero deja que Stiles se acomode en su pecho en señal de gratitud. Derek es tan cálido. Stiles está contento de tener un amigo como Derek a quien le gusta que lo abracen. Y soporta su humor. Y le importa cuando está molesto, y es secretamente hilarante, inteligente y guapo.  
Los dedos de Derek rozan ligeramente la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles; es muy relajante, enviando pequeños escalofríos por toda su espalda. "Probablemente deberíamos ir a dormir", murmura.

Stiles murmura "sí" y se baja del pecho de Derek, volteándose hacia un lado. "Tú eres el gran sp- estás por delante de mí", termina cuando uno de los grandes brazos musculosos del neandertal de Derek rodea su cintura y su aliento pega en el pelo de Stiles.

"Mmm", Derek está de acuerdo. Se vuelve no verbal cuando tiene sueño. Es adorable. Dios, Stiles solo quiere esto para siempre.

"¿Hey Derek?"

"¿Mmm?"

"Vamos a vivir juntos el año que viene, ¿verdad?"

Siente que las costillas de Derek se expanden y luego se contraen detrás de él. "Por supuesto". Su voz es cálida.

Stiles sonríe en la oscuridad de su habitación. Aprieta la mano de Derek. "Bueno. Realmente me gusta esto. Ya sabes. Nosotros dos."

Derek no dice nada, y por un aterrador segundo, Stiles cree que lo ha dejado fuera de combate, ha ido demasiado lejos, ha dicho demasiado. Luego siente un toque, siempre suave, de labios en la parte posterior de su cuello.

Algo en el pecho de Stiles se desliza en su lugar. Es un trato, entonces.

A la mañana siguiente, Derek sale de la cama primero, como siempre lo hace. Tira del tobillo de Stiles hasta que Stiles se despierta también, como siempre lo hace. Se visten con prisas como siempre. Stiles roba la chaqueta de Derek como siempre lo hace. Reciben las mismas bebidas de siempre en el campus de Starbucks. Llegan primero a la sala de conferencias de Derek, como siempre, y luego Stiles besa a Derek en los labios y dice "te veo después de clase".

Stiles se sonríe a sí mismo cuando gira sobre sus talones y camina hacia su propia clase. Ya es hora de que alteren la rutina.

La sonrisa se hace más amplia cuando escucha pasos rápidos que hacen eco en el pasillo vacío, alcanzándolo.

Mientras está siendo derribado al suelo en un abrazo cálido y musculoso, Stiles se pregunta si podrán obtener algún tipo de beneficio de la apuesta.


End file.
